<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver to Blue by Storyflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735992">Silver to Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight'>Storyflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team &amp; Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, Awkward Crush, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, GIVE PMD pokemon nicknames cowards, Late Night Conversations, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Pandora is just a simple wing woman, Pining, Pokemon Evolution, Post-Canon, Probably ooc, Public Display of Affection, Rantaro is just nervous, Rantaro: OH NO HE'S HOT, This is basically what happens RIGHT AFTER you beat the main story, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, angst if u squint real hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pandora and I will go get evolution crystals, you stay here” Shuichi nuzzles their floppy ear, “You’re still a little weak and I don’t want you to go on any hard dungeons”</p><p>Rantaro‘s Tail tip twitches. “I went with you on a couple of missions already…”</p><p>“Yeah but this is a new one that we have explored yet. It’s better to be safe than sorry, okay?” Shuichi’s amber-grey eyes expressed worry and love. <i>I know he means well but…we always go on missions together...</i> “I’ll be careful, promise. Once we get everything we will use an Escape Orb and get back. Please rest up, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes,” They press their nose on top of Shuichi’s head. “Good luck, both of you”</p><p>---</p><p>The world is saved and Rantaro is back in the Pokemon World. They want nothing to change, until Shuichi declares that he is ready to evolve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver to Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://amatojo.tumblr.com/post/612856024928501760/amasaiweek2020-day-2-danceinjury">Here are Shuichi and Rantaro's designs</a><br/>I do not have a design for Shuichi Eevee but he is a shiny Eevee with the protag cowlick and the same eyes as canon.</p><p>Quick little thing. Not proud of this but I like this au,<br/>ALSO I know the cafe doesn't exist in DX/Rescue team but...hear me out, it should, because it's checking cute. It's only mentioned once but it's not the one run by Spinda</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been several days since Rantaro made it back to the Pokemon World. They’re unsure if they’re staring for a little longer or forever, but Rantaro doesn’t want to think about that, all that matters is they’re reunited with Shuichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Shuichi, they woke up from their morning greeting. It’s just like clockwork, the shiny Eevee skips to the rescue base and wakes them up. Rantaro perks up one ear and opens an eye. “Hmm, Morning”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been sleeping like a Snorlax lately” Shuichi sits down and scratches his ear, “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still feel woozy” They slowly turn, belly down, and shake their pelt. Being back as a Leafeon feels odd. When they were a spirit, everything went so free and loose, no gravity, and feeling like air. Now, their paws are heavy and Rantaro often stumbles when they have rescue missions, so they stick to simpler jobs until they recover. “Are you ready to go? Let’s head to the Pokemon Square and see if anything new is happening. Then...see if we have any new missions”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to head to the cafe, maybe see if I can make a smoothie with the gummies we picked up the other day” He helps Rantaro rise to their paws and brushes pelts with them. Goodness, they cannot help but purr every time he does this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he doesn’t get the wrong idea…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rantaro! Shuichi!” Their small moment is cut close when a familiar green Pokemon slips into the rescue base. It's Caterpie, appearing rather shocked at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s wrong? Is there another Pokemon missing?” The shiny Eevee raises his tail, “Give me the clues and we will handle it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That’s not it! Something happened to Snubby! Come on!” He hurries out to Pokemon Square. Rantaro and Shuichi share a look of confusion, then follow the young Pokemon out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caterpie takes Rantaro and Shuichi to Grandpa Whiscash’s pond. He’s smiling as usual, with Alakazam, Metapod, and a newcomer at the edge. Maybe it''s one of Alakazam's friends? Or Snubby's?  </span>
  <span>“Huh...who is that?” they whisper to Shuichi. The purple Pokemon has a huge underbite and fangs that could tear metal. Even with such an intimidating stance, they look kind of cute. A Snubull kind of scary but cute. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know” Shuichi swishes his tail and turns his attention to Alakazam “Hey, so I heard something happened to Snubby” Shuichi begins, “but where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Snubby” the purple Pokemon answers. No wonder he had that familiar cute vibe. Rantaro narrows their eyes while Shuichi does a double-take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snubby?” Shuichi yelps, “What happened?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, He only went through evolution and now a Granbull” Alakazam explains. Rantaro’s Tail tip twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evolution…” Caterpie’s eyes lit up, “Ever since the world was unbalanced, no Pokemon could evolve! So I can finally become a Metapod?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can become a Butterfree?” Metapod chimes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon around the pond begin to chatter about evolution, whatever it is. Rantaro has a feeling they knew what it was, but there is still so much they need to learn about the Pokemon World.  “So...Can I Evolve?” They ask and place one paw on their chest. Would they look like Snubby?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi shakes his head. “Rantaro, you’re unable to evolve, you’re already a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully </span>
  </em>
  <span>evolved form of Eevee, then last time I checked there’s no Mega Evolution for Leafeon, so you cannot evolve with an empowerment seed either”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snubby scoffs. “Rantaro has been in Pokemon World for how many months now? And none of you brought up evolution to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro holds their twitchy tail. “It was never brought up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whiscash didn’t seem to mind Rantaro’s curiosity. “Now now, there’s still a lot that even we don’t know. After all, I was confused when that cave opened up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he mentioned it, they noticed the crater from the last stone in the pond. “That’s...one giant stone if there’s an entire cave in there”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went in there to investigate and turned into this!” Snubby crosses his arms and pouts, “I don’t like it! And I can’t change back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evolution isn’t bad” Alakazam pats his shoulder, “Now you’re able to learn new moves and much stronger than before”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes lit up. “Really? So it’s a good thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t seem like a good thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rantaro faced enough change in a lifetime, they do not want to deal with it anymore. A Pokemon May evolve and dislike how they look, be a type they’re not fond of, it’s too much to handle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything needs to stay how it is, no one needs to evolve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Shuichi shouts out and startles Rantaro, “I can evolve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re...going to evolve?!” He's no longer going to be an Eevee?! “Into what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying” he purrs, “It’ll be a surprise. I’ve been waiting for this day!! I need to prepare– uh, Alakazam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knew what he was going to ask. “You need Evolution Crystals,” Alakazam explains. Shuichi nods in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone parted ways. Snubby is still getting used to his new form and Caterpie is heading to the cave with Metapod. Rantaro and Shuichi pad back to their rescue base, one clearly excited about the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How can Pokemon stay so delighted about a power that could hurt them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Pandora!” Shuichi greets the Absol who is standing idly in the road. Her eyes are unreadable, nothing has changed from her end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that Pokemon can evolve again?!” Shuichi wags his fluffy silver tail, “I need to get some Evolution Crystals and I can evolve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Pandora’s tilts her head, “I believe I have seen them before. They’re pink and seen in a couple of dungeons...Waterfall Pond has some”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on…” Rantaro raises a paw, “We are going now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pandora and I will go get evolution crystals, you stay here” Shuichi nuzzles their floppy ear, “You’re still a little weak and I don’t want you to go on any hard dungeons”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro‘s Tail tip twitches. “I went with you on a couple of missions already…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but this is a new one that we have explored yet. It’s better to be safe than sorry, okay?” Shuichi’s amber-grey eyes expressed worry and love. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know he means well but…we always go on missions together...</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’ll be careful, promise. Once we get everything we will use an Escape Orb and get back. Please rest up, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes,” They press their nose on top of Shuichi’s head. “Good luck, both of you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use this time to relax, Rantaro” Pandora dips her head and leads Shuichi to their new adventure, an adventure that Rantaro will never experience. Change is happening already…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe…” They sigh to themselves, “Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rantaro? It’s a surprise to see you here alone” The Kangaskhan, Auntie Garuu, catches their attention. Rantaro didn’t realize they were walking over to their storage store. “You and Shuichi are always together, practically brushing pelts! It’s quite adorable. Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tail twitches from embarrassment, Rantaro never realised how often those two were together. Even Team ACT did activities on their own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like I hate it. I love it when Shuichi is with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro blinks twice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t be thinking about my partner like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He went with Pandora to a new dungeon. They’re going to pick up evolution crystals” Their tail wags slightly, “Shuichi is going to evolve”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s so exciting!” It’s nice to see that Garuu is pleased about it, unlike the Leafeon. “Tell him I said congratulations! He’s going to be stronger, I wonder what he is going to evolve into…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I don’t want him to change, he’s fine just the way he is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He said it’s a surprise”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you sound excited?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, they should’ve wagged their tail more and pretended to be excited. “This whole evolution business is still new to me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear, it’s nothing bad” she rests her large paw on top of their head and gives it a small pat. For a second, Rantaro is at peace. “Think of it as another sign of growth”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro grumbles under their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, do not give me that! I know that you’re scared about him getting hurt, especially if that’s your mate, but—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their mate?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t say partner, teammate, friend, anything that’s platonic, but mate. Rantaro’s pelt grows hot. “Haha, I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Shuichi are not mates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How in the world did she come to that conclusion? Just because they’re always together, travelled together, completed missions together, talked together…</span>
  <em>
    <span>stop thinking, right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Just friends”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only friends? It’s hard to believe that, considering everything that you two have been through”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft! Wha— Auntie Garuu! You’re crazy!” They wave their paw about, “Silly! Nonsense! Anyway, I need to Uh– check on everyone else! Maybe Tuff has some camps that need preparing! See ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when they had their back turned, Rantaro is </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>Auntie Garuu is giving her a look, a smug one at that. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to become a Butterfree!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro decided to sit with Caterpie and Metapod for the time being. They’re still talking about evolution and it made their skin crawl. They can’t tell them to stop, they’re kids after all and not hurting anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember when I evolved into a Metapod” The cocoon Pokemon swings back and forth, “I was shocked! It felt so strange!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you upset?” Rantaro quietly asks. They fold their front paws together and rest their head on the soft grass. “I mean...you were no longer a Caterpie. I don’t know how I would feel if I was no longer a Leafeon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first, but it happens. Some Pokemon need to evolve, but others are fine without. Most bug Pokemon need to evolve”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does...an Eevee need to evolve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caterpie’s antennas twitch. “I’m not sure. Eevee’s are really interesting though! They can become eight different types of evolutions! You’re the grass type, Rantaro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I would want to be anything else...I wonder why my human self wanted Leafeon though, haha…” the amount of fire and flying type Pokemon they faced, Rantaro is surprised they made it this far. Shifty went on saying he’s jealous for their strength as a grass type. “I wonder what type Shuichi will be…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will both be eeveelutions! Like a cute eeveelution couple!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on—“ How many Pokemon saw them as a romantic pair? “We aren’t like that! Just a rescue team, just friends” leave it to kids making assumptions, “We aren’t...in love”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Shuichi act like my Moms” Caterpie points out, “And they act like that because they’re in love”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rantaro’s thin whiskers quiver, “Uh Huh...well we are not your parents...you know what? I should go check on the others” they bounce up on their paws, “I haven’t been able to talk to everyone since my return! See ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro wasn’t allowed to go inside the Makuhita dojo until they recovered, so they reached the cliffside where Diglett and his Dads often stayed. They keep a distance from the family and stare down at the water beneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something on your mind?” Diglett burrows over next to the Leafeon, “You seem sad, do you want to talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would Diglet want to evolve? </span>
  </em>
  <span>If he did, then he would be three Pokemon instead of one. The same happens with Pokemon with Magnemite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, how does that work? Do they have the same brain or a different...oh my head hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just miss Shuichi. He went out to collect evolution crystals”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone is in loooove” Diglett’s Dad teases. Rantaro flattens their ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does everyone assume that we are in love? It’s not like that...we are only partners! In—“ they wave their front paws around, “In a business sense! And friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family isn’t convinced, how fun. “Kids these days and not admitting that they like someone. I can tell when someone has a crush from miles away!” Dugtrio closes their eyes, “Tell me, Lad. Do you feel a warm feeling in your chest when he’s around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm, tingly, comforting, a little nervous, pleased… “I suppose so, but that could mean anything”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diglett shakes his head. “Doubt it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I am in love with him...we are only friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Although, the thought of being with him did feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was almost like it was meant to be, how they’re meant for each other and unstoppable together. No, it’s not like that romantically, they’re a rescue team, that’s it. “I think I’m going to...Er...see if Alakazam needs anything”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there you go, running away from your problems” Dugtrio growls, that was kind of offensive, but they will let it slide. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alakazam is a fully evolved Pokemon and knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they can give them an in-depth explanation unlike the one from this morning. When they gave a basic rundown about Snubby, it all went over their head “Now, what about this Mega Evolution business with the empowerment seeds? I remembered Pandora using one and her form changed. But after the battle in Sky Tower, she went back to normal”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some Pokemon can go on to Mega evolution, but not all” they begin, “They change their form only for a while and become much powerful, more than a fully evolved Pokemon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I Mega evolve? You know more than anyone...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as we know, Eeveelutions like yourself and Shuichi cannot evolve” Alakazam eyes the Leafeon, “Speaking of your partner, do you know what he’s going to evolve into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No clue” They sigh, “They left with Pandora to get the crystals. But I want to know...what can he evolve into?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Alakazam went in-depth about the evolutions that Eevee could become with the requirements. All of them are extraordinary, never heard of to them, and intriguing, they kind of wish they knew about this beforehand. Being a Vaporeon or Sylveon would be a nice thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he went on about the difference in power, Rantaro learns that Leafeons are considered one of the easiest to defeat. “But you’re something special, Rantaro” They turn the conversation around, “No, not because you’re human, but you can withstand environments that no Leafeon could. If any Leafeon went to Mt. Blaze or Manga Cavern, they wouldn’t survive”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That has to be a little much. They could come out burned and injured maybe, but not dead. “I...See”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea on what Shuichi would be, but he’s going to look different than a normal eeveelution. The colour variation does not leave when a Pokemon like Shuichi evolves. For example, if Shuichi evolved into an Espeon, his coat would be green instead of the normal pink”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green is not a colour for Shuichi. They can only see him with Silver and amber, that’s it. Maybe blue, depending on the time of day. “Ah, that’s interesting...I guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi will not be hurt by this. Evolving is something very normal for Pokemon. Change happens and we must learn to adapt. The world is always spinning, changing, and we must keep up when we can” Alakazam ruffles their fur, that’s a playful action they never expected. “I have to see my teammates, I will talk to you later”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow, that’s the first time someone talked to them and didn’t mention their huge crush on Shuichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their ears dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t mean it like that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro paces back and forth in front of the rescue team base. They cannot stay calm, no matter how hard they try. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should be proud, I need to be the best supporter, but I can’t! I’m afraid!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone said he will be okay, Snubby came out okay...well, would he change his nickname? But what if he evolves and doesn’t like how he looks...oh” Rantaro drops their head, “I shouldn’t be so worried about him like this”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They scoot their paws together. Maybe Auntie Garuu and the others were right, they could be in love with Shuichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their confusing thoughts vanished once they heard footsteps coming close. Rantaro raises their head, it's the familiar silver coat of Shuichi Saihara, hurrying over to the rescue base with Pandora calmly walking behind him. It's about <em>time! </em>Most missions had them return before sunset, but it's already dusk. </span>
  <span>“Ah, there you are!” they chirp, “You’re home later than usual, I was worried…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shiny Eevee rushes over to Rantaro and presses his cheek against theirs. “Hello” he purrs, “Sorry I was gone for so long, we explored the entire dungeon so we could collect as many evolution crystals as we can”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We collected enough for Shuichi to evolve" Pandora raises her nose,  "Are you ready, Shuichi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet!” Shuichi jumps up and down, “Come on! I want both of you with me when it happens! Well...by the cave at least” he adds shyly, “It shouldn’t take long”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s no longer going to have his luxurious silver fur. Are his eyes going to change too? They’re also quite pretty. Shuichi is such a cute and unique Eevee! Everyone in Pokemon Square said how his fur is one of a kind! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hmm, good luck” They give Shuichi a comforting lick on his forehead, “You’re going to loo— do great”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I have to do is present some crystals! But I appreciate your support” Shuichi skips over to Pokemon Square. Pandora and Rantaro follow but keep a small distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to worry about” Pandora whispers in their ear, “Shuichi is going to be okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s going to change!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Absol grins. “This is a good change. And it’s one that he wants to do. Shuichi told me that he was thinking about this for a long time and excited to be fully evolved with you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” she chuckles, “You know, he kept talking about you while we were out. Shuichi went on saying he should have brought you along but...you needed to recover. He really loves you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He—“ Rantaro couldn’t finish their thought, Pandora picked up the pace to meet up with the excited Eevee. They wanted to hurry along, but they couldn’t help but stand there in awe. “He…” their voice was as quiet as a Whismur, “He loves me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rantaro! Come on!” Shuichi waves his front paws about, “I want you as close to the cave as possible!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh...Yeah,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me? I can’t believe that, maybe he only loves me in a platonic way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You have the evolution crystals?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shoved them in my fur” Rantaro isn’t sure if he’s joking or not, “I’ll be back soon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi nuzzles noses with them one last time before climbing on the stepping stones and making his way down into the cave. That was the last moment they had with being an Eevee, he’s going to be a completely different Pokemon in minutes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is he still going to be the same Shuichi I travelled with?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rantaro” Pandora flexes her claws as she spoke in her monotone voice. “Rest assured, nothing bad will happen to Shuichi”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that as if the world wasn’t ending days ago. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even with someone like Pandora trying to comfort them, nothing is working. Auntie Garuu didn’t help, nor did Alakazam and company. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot find anything exciting about this evolution business. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer they wait, the darker it gets. The entire square is silent, no one is around, Grandpa Whiscash settled deep in the water and resting, it’s just Pandora and Rantaro. Then Shuichi, temporarily absent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright light illuminates from the cave. It’s pink at first, then quickly forms into a dark shade of blue. Rantaro’s fur sticks up. “Shuichi! I’m coming—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere” Pandora presses her paw on their tail, they lose their footing and stumbles on the cold ground. “He’s in the middle of evolution”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to evolve! H-He can’t! Pandora—“ Rantaro slips out of their grasp and runs off to the stepping stone. They don’t make it far, anywhere near the water, because the same blue light from the cave stops them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light comes closer, then emerges from the cave. It’s coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they believe. The Pokemon that came out from the cave looked nothing like the Eevee they met months ago. He’s noticeably taller, fluffy silver fur is now sleek and an elegant shade of black, a fluffy white chest and belly, then...his fur is glowing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah…” Shuichi’s voice is the same. He carefully steps away from the pond and shakes his new pelt. “Wasn’t expecting my rings to grow that bright”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro cannot stop staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nighttime, an Umbreon’s rings glow as bright as the moon and stars above us” Pandora smiles fondly, “Congratulations, Shuichi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An Umbreon. They never heard of a Pokemon named Umbreon, but Rantaro never expected them to be this beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot stop staring at him. Shuichi is so…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Pandora” His amber eyes, the same one he had as an Eevee, stare into Rantaro’s bold emerald eyes. “Hey, we are closer in height now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You’re really handsome” Rantaro blurts out. They instantly regret what they said and took a step back. “I mean...uh, no...you look...very nice”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi’s rings glow brighter. “Thank you, Rantaro. I hope this glowing thing doesn’t bother you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...no, not at all” they’re attracted by it (attracted by </span>
  <em>
    <span>him), </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rantaro feels like a bug Pokemon circling a lamp. “It’s so pretty...Shuichi, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty” why can’t they stop talking, “I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we get it” Pandora swipes a paw at their muzzle. “Let me stop you before you say something you would regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Your claws hurt!” Rantaro swipes her paw away and Shuichi laughs at the both of them. His laughter is still the same, along with his face structure and the hairs that stick up on top of his head. Shuichi </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>different, but he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>different. This is still the Shuichi that they formed a rescue team with and fell for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, no…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, if we make too much commotion we might wake the others” Pandora gestures them to walk back to the rescue base, but Rantaro and Shuichi are too busy staring at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In love with him...am I in love with him? I am, goddamnit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two coming?!” Pandora’s call breaks their trance. "We do not have all night!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Shuichi lowers his head and quickly slips away from Whiscash pond. Rantaro is by his side, tail dragging on the ground and mind growing fuzzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miiiight do more of this AU if anyone is interested</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>